


The One Where Steve Lucks Out Being Stupid.

by ivycross



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: Taking the bus one morning, Steve spots a hot guy and makes a pass at him in Russian thinking the guy won't know what he said. He is wrong.





	The One Where Steve Lucks Out Being Stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Typed up fast on Tumblr and not beta read.

The bus is crowded this morning and Steve counts down the days until he can pick up his truck from the shop. Three more days and he can have his freedom back. For now, however, he scans the seats and finds an open spot next to a blond man wearing, of all things, a tie.

Shrugging his backpack off his shoulders, he gives the man a polite smile. In doing so, Steve gets a good look at his face. He’s gorgeous.

Light blue eyes meet his, shining with intelligence and a friendly smile fall on a pair of shapely lips. Quickly, Steve scans the rest of the dude, taking in squared shoulders that taper to a trim waist and lean hips.

He swallows facing forward his cheeks burning hot. He tries not to make it habit to check out guys, but he’s out of the Navy now. DADT can’t hurt him anymore.

Really, he shouldn’t be eying people up on the bus at all. They didn’t ask to be the subject of his scrutiny. That still doesn’t stop him from taking a second peek.

The guy is even more attractive at the second glance. That shouldn’t be possible. Steve turns his eyes forward once more before he is caught staring.

This is how the whole bus trip goes. Steve’s eyes continue to wander over to the guy sitting beside him. Each time they do, he picks up a new detail. Each one ignites a fire in his belly and he wonders if this is some sort of test. If so, he's failing it.

At the most recent glance, Steve catches the way the man crosses his legs. In doing so, he sees how tight those pants are and gets an eye full of the shape of the man’s thigh.

He has to take a deep breath and clench his teeth to stop a groan of desire from escaping his lips. His stop is coming up and it’s a blessing. He doesn’t know how much longer he can stop himself from making a pass at the dude.

Yet, can he get off the bus and not say something?

Taking one more look he sees the guy is peering out of the window behind him. The lines on his neck call out to Steve’s lips, to be kissed, and the way the morning light catches on the blond’s stubble leaves Steve stunned.

In this new trance, he almost misses his stop and has to jump up calling out to the driver. The bus comes to a jarring halt disrupting everyone on board. Steve looks around seeing people’s cross stares. The blond, however, is smirking at him, amused by something.

Steve puts his backpack on and gives the guy one last friendly smile. The smile is returned. It does something to Steve’s brain. It makes it melt. Which explains why he feels sudden boldness as he leans in and says in perfect Russian, “I would love to bury my face in your thighs.”

It’s a dumb move to be sure but he feels safe, confident that the guy has no idea what he said.

“At least buy me dinner first.”

Steve’s stomach drops hearing the reply, also in perfect Russian. The guy may even speak it better than he does.

“I… Um,” Steve tries to think of something to say to cover his ass here but his brain is still goo. It doesn’t help that those intelligent blue eyes are boring into him, making his knees weak. “Okay. Sure,” He manages.

The guy laughs, his smiles bright and open. He stands and pushing past Steve, makes his way off the bus. Steve watches him go, his eyes locking on the guy’s ass. Forget the thighs. Steve wants a taste of that.

“Are you getting off?”

“What?” Steve jumps feeling guilty.

“Is this your stop or not?” The Bus Drive asks and Steve feels his face blush. He nods and exits the bus, not making eye contact with anyone he passes.

Off the bus, the blond is standing there on the sidewalk, waiting. Steve shifts his hold on his backpack and smiles, still swimming in his embarrassment.

“I’m sorry about that. I shouldn't have said that.”

The man’s head tilts to one side, frowning. “So you don’t want to take me to dinner? I hope that’s not the case because I got off at this stop to get your number.”

“You want my number?”

“Da! I mean, it’s not every day a guy talks dirty to me on the bus. I figure if you’re that brave in public, you’re wild behind closed doors.”

Steve giggles, a high pitched hysterical sound. “Well, I shouldn’t brag.” Another giggle slips out and he shakes his head to fight off the sensation that he’s about to float away. “I should introduce myself. I’m Steve.”

The blond’s eyes light up and he extends a hand. “Danny. Good to meet you.” Steve takes his hand, shaking it. It’s rough and warm against his skin. He imagines what it would feel like on his body, the thought makes him dizzy.

Reluctantly Steve lets go of Danny’s hand as the other looks around. “You hungry?” Danny asks.

Steve isn’t but he nods his head anyways. “Yeah. You wanna…” He makes some vague hand gesture, pointing to nothing in particular.

“Sure. There’s supposed to someplace around here that makes really good pancakes, I hear.”

“Yeah. It’s this way.” Steve points in the direction and starts forward. Danny walks with him, keeping in step with Steve, in spite of the fact that Steve's legs have a good five inches on the other.

“So you know Russian?”

Danny smirks, looking up at him. “Yeah. I, uh, picked it up working a case for VICE back in Jersey.”

“Oh. So you’re a cop?”

“Technically. Right now I'm on leave while I wait to complete my transfer to HPD. How about you?”

“Naval Intelligence,” Steve answers. For the moment, Danny looks impressed and a wave of pride washes over Steve. “That was before I became a SEAL though.”

That must have been too far as Danny’s expression changes and he snorts. “Oh, well then.”

Steve huffs indignantly. Becoming a SEAL was no small feat. Danny should be impressed. He wanted Danny to be impressed. That's why he brought it up!

When they reach the restaurant, Steve goes to open the door and a thought comes to him. “So will this count instead of dinner?” Danny laughs.

“Maybe. We’ll see, but the odds are in your favor.”

“Good thing I brought my wallet with me this morning,” Steve says grinning. Danny’s nose wrinkles.

“If you hadn’t brought your wallet, then this wouldn’t be happening. I don't like cheapskates.”

“Really?” Steve scoffs. Danny gives him the once over and smiles again.

“Maybe. I mean, you're cute so I might have given you a pass,” Danny says walking through the door and patting Steve on the chest. Steve’s eyes follow Danny and a spark jumps through his body as he follows him inside.

He’s never before been so happy to be caught in trying to be sneaky. He wonders what other languages Danny knows and how many of them he uses in bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt or idea is :  
> “we’re sitting next to each other on a bus/train/etc. and you’re hot so I said something very inappropriate in {insert language here} but it turns out you’re fluent in it and you turn to me and say ‘at least buy me dinner first’ in the same language” AU  
> I would post a link but the blog the post was made on originally has been deactivated.


End file.
